Love In Unexpected Places
by Dcfan100
Summary: A collection of one-shots featuring Earth's Most Unusual and Crack Pairings. Chapter 4: A man out of his time from the far past meets a woman from the far future in a world gone wild. The crackiest pairing yet!
1. Captain America X Vapor

**Okay, let me get this out of the way. By my definition a crack pairing is something that would never work in a thousand years. Wasp X Captain America, not crack, not canon but definetley not crack either. Black Widow X The Grim Reaper, not crack but not probable either. Sif X Hulk? Hey! Crack Pairing! IMO, any pairing will work provided that you have the right circumstances. So! Lets get to the story! However, one last thing is needed before we start. These one shots are written purely for entertainment, they do not reflect my views on any actual pairings in the show! So, I hope you enjoy and please review!**

"Cap? Is that you?" Vapor asked in a sweet voice pressing her currently formless body up against the glass of her cell. Only minutes ago she had been sitting miserably in a corner of her room. Now... she was just anxious to see her lover once again. It had nearly two years since the Leaders plan had failed and she had been re-incarcerated with the rest of the gamma irradiated inmates. For six long months while the Cube was being repaired she had been locked away inside the negative zone prison and during that time she had grown closer to one of the guards. Well, he wasn't really a guard. The only real guards in that place had been the Ultron drones, and everyone knew how well **that **had turned out. But this man, was a soldier, he was an avengers and he was, in her opinion the sweetest bravest man in the world. She'd kissed him two years ago, when he wanted to know why, the whole situation had grown...into so much more. Captain America.

"Shh," he began putting a finger to his lips. "I'm afraid I don't have much time Ann," he said sorrowfully. "I'm only supposed to be here on an inspection tour." If she had been solid, Vapor would have bitten her bottom lip. The captain frowned as he silently opened the cell door and stepped inside. Vapor quickly reformed herself as quickly as possible and solidified herself. The two immediatley embraced.

"It's been far to long Steve," she whispered trying to pull him closer to her now solid body.

"I've missed you to Ann," he mumbled into her ear before quickly placing his lips on her own. Vapor groaned softly as Steve ran his hands through her soft hair before he pulled back. Vapor frowned but nodded. Even in her solid form, contact with her for to long could be dangerous. "I wish we could make this work Ann," he sighed. "I wish you weren't confined to this prison cell."

"I do to Steve," she whispered. "I do to," quickly she pulled his lips back over his own. "Promise you'll wait for me Steve," she said looking softly into his eyes.

"Don't worry," he said looking gently back towards her. "I'm going to wait for you. I'll be here when you get out, I..." he stiffened as his keen ears picked up footsteps. "I have to go," he said quickly pecking her lips just as Vapor released herself back into her gasious form. Cap stepped out of the door and quickly closed to door.

"Enjoying the tour sir?" a S.H.I.E.L.D agent asked saluting.

"Very much so," Captain America said with a wink that only Vapor caught.

"Good to hear, but we were sent here to report that Nick Fury is here as well and would like to show you around the new sub level containment units." another agent saluted.

"Ah, of course," Cap nodded. "Lead the way." The S.H.I.E.L.D agents nodded and turned around. Time suddenly seemed to slow down as Captain America turned his head back to Vapor and mouthed. 'I love you.' Vapor placed one hand over her heart and nodded. Who would have thought that one simple kiss two years ago would have progressed into something so much more.

'I love you to Cap." she whispered.

**Cheesy, short and crack. Please tell me what you thought of it!**


	2. Wasp X Whirlwind

**Well here is chapter 2! First off, let me thank Leigon22 for reviewing! You rock! :D Now, I've finally figured out how I'm gonna do this. There is going to be four chapters. Each holding a more outrageous crack pairing than the last. And maybe some more for any requested pairings. Last chapter was Captain American and Vapor which at least had some credible basis. This chapter is for characters that have screen time together but definetley no chance for romantic relationship. It is...Wasp X Whirlwind! Okay so this one isn't exactly crack either but...what the heck, I'm writing it! And just a heads up, next chapter is going to be for characters that have never met but could maybe perphaps work under some unbelieveable basis. So...XD**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Marvel Comics or the Avengers**

"Wakey, wakey bug lady," the Whirlwind chuckled evilly. Wasp shook her head groggily and memories suddenly came rushing back. How she'd fought with her apparent Arch Nemesis, the Whirlwind and how, by either a stroke of dumb luck or by a clever trap he'd been able to knock her towards the ground and out cold. How she vaguely remembered him tying her tightly to the chair she was now in.

"The Whirlwind," she glared "Or do you prefer David?" the glare changing into a smirk remembering Hank sychological report on him. Whirlwind may be a dangerous crook, but it was real easy to press his buttons if you knew how to talk to him. "So, you've got me trapped, now what are you going to do with me?" she asked with the smirk still on her face.

"Whirlwind will do just fine," he growled. "As for what I'm going to do with you..."

"Torture me? Take my Avengers ID card? Hold me hostage? Been there done that." Wasp sighed in a singsong voice. "Oh! I know! You and I could make prank calls to the S.H.I.E.L.D Hellicarrier! Oh oh! Although you could brainwash me! That would be fun right? Like the time me and Cap ran into Mister Sinister. That was..."

"Would you shut up?" Whirlwind shouted.

"It was only about a month ago." Wasp continued reminiscing. "You know what else I did a month ago? I went shopping! I found this amazing dress. Of course I bought it, I was planning to wear it..."

"Would you quit ignoring me?" Whirlwind shouted raising an arm ready to punch her.

"What's the matter David?" she asked smugly immediatley turning her attention back towards him.

"Whirlwind!" he demanded.

"Whatever." she smiled rolling her eyes. "Sad that I take more interest in my wardrobe that I do in paying attention to you? It is a very nice dress by the way. Really shows off my curves."

"Wasp just shut up!" Whirlwind yelled inches away from her face.

"What?" she smirked. "Can't imagine me in a dress? And I serious, It really shows of my curves." she finished suggestively freeing and arm and casually tracing a finger across her chest. Whirlwind was about to demand to know how she'd gotten free when he noticed a drop of sweat form on his forehead. He hands shook slightly. For someone who was supposed to be his arch nemesis she sure was...cute.

"W-watch it bug lady, I-I...can still...!" Whirlwind began to stutter.

"Still what?" Wasp asked charmingly with a glint in her eye as her hand traced him helmet. "I really don't think you have the guts to actually try and kill me David," she said casually removing his helmet and pecking him on the lips.

"I...I-I," Whirlwind got no further before Wasp quickly shrunk herself and blasted him in the face. A dazed Whirlwind fell to the floor, confused.

"Looks Like I win again," Wasp smirked. Whirlwing tried to piece something together like 'What the heck just happened' but Wasp just placed a finger to his lips. "Now..." she smirked. "I'll be taking you to the Negative Zone."

"W-will, I-I see you again?" he asked still dazed.

"Maybe," she winked. "If you're good."

**Ah Wasp :b I always pictured her as the flirting type and I pictured Whirlwind as dumb enough to fall for it XD So they're relationship could technically work, you know, in a twisted sort of way. So, I hope you enjoyed and I'll try and be back as soon as possible. :D **


	3. Hulk X Sif

**Well here is chapter 3! Thanks once again to Legion 22 for reviewing! You rock! :D Now, Like I said last time, this chapter is going to be for ****characters that have never met but could maybe perphaps work under some unbelieveable basis. Now, if you've read the chapter title you'll know that this is Sif X Hulk XD Yeah...soooo. This fic takes place during Masters Of Evil where The Enchantress sends Hulk to Asgard. You ever wonder how Hulk got back to Midgard? Or what exactly took him so long? :b Yeah, so it's this story. XD Haha, enjoy.**

"What...is it?" Hogun the Asgardian and member of the warriors three asked suspiciously looking over the giant green monster.

"Could be a troll," Balder the Great, another noble Asgardian answered.

"No," the only female of the band answered shaking her head. "Tis to big to be an Asgardian troll...Volstagg quit poking it!" Sif shouted at the large rotund warrior who simply hung his shoulders and went back to eating a turkey leg. Suddenly, the giant stirred.

"Ugh," the Hulk groaned in his deep voice. "Where am I?"

"It can talk?" Fandral asked pulling out his sword. The Hulk just glared at the five.

"What're you looking at?" he growled. Sif glanced around at her companions who simply took one step back as the monster towered over them. She sighed. Men.

"Sir..." she began taking one step forward.

"Hulk," he said crossing his arms.

"Of course," she sighed. "Sir Hulk, may I ask, where do you come from." The monster leaned down and looked at her closely. He held the gaze for a moment, Sif didn't flinch a muscle and stood there boldly. Finally, the Hulk smiled.

"New York."

"In Midgard?" Balder asked.

"That's what goldilocks calls it," Hulk growled pounding a fist into an empty palm. "Last thing I remember, the Enchantress blasted me here."

"Amora," Sif muttered to herself. "Sir Hulk..." she began again. Suddenly she saw the glint of white in the distance rapidly approaching. "Look out!" She shouted using her Asgardian strength to throw herself at him (**A.N: Hehe XD)**. Hulk staggered backwards with Sif on top of him as a large white spear landed in the spot he'd been not moments ago. The warriors three and Balder drew there weapons as a group of Frost Giants stepped out of the woods.

"Attack!" Balder shouted as the four raced forward. Hulk just looked at Sif who was on top of him.

"Don't expect a thank you," he muttered.

"I would dream of it. Not from a large warrior such as yourself." she said not looking at him before drawing her sword and rushing into battle. Hulk raised an eyebrow. That was it? No, now you're in my debt, no 'please help us,' not even an acknowledgement? He growled and with a huge roar rocketed himself into the fray. The warriors three saw the green monster fly threw the air and quickly dived out of the way as he slammed into a frost giants head. The frost giants saw one of there own fall then quickly directed there attentions towards another frost giant who had fallen at the hands of Balder and Sif and roared in anger before charging the group.

"Stupid monsters think they're strong huh?" Hulk glared charging them.

"Hulk! Wait!" Sif shouted running after him.

"Sif! No!" Balder said running after Sif who was running after Hulk who was running towards the frost giants.

"Want to attack?" Fandral chuckled good naturedly.

"Why not?" Volstagg roared.

"For Asgard!" Hogun shouted as the warriors three rushed towards the Frost Giants. The giants angrily kicked and swore and slashed with there swords at the Asardians. Hulk smashed through there barrier while Balder and the Warriors Three leapt out of the way. Sif on the other hand was hit by the flat side of a sword. The giant raised it over his his head ready to slice her when Hulk pulled her out of the way.

"U-um...Thank you," the normally stoic Sif said with a red face as the giant held her in his arms.

"I guess I owe you one as well," he grinned as the two prepared to fight again with renewed vigor.

* * *

"I thank thee sir Hulk for thy assistance today in fighting the frost giants," Balder said bowing.

"Huh, if only Goldilocks was this humble," Hulk grinned.

"He'll come around," Sif smiled to him.

"Hogun!" Balder yelled.

"Yes, Balder! We're ready," the Asgardian replied.

"Then it is time Hulk. Thy friends are still in danger." Sif said placing a hand on his arm.

"Right," Hulk said picking up a frost giants club and sounding a little...dissapointed as Hogun opened the portal back to Midgard.

"Don't look so down," Sif mumbled to him, pecking him on the check. She swore she saw the Hulk turn red for a second. "I'll tell The Thunderer to let you come back with him the next time he visits." she smiled.

"Count on it," he grinned before stepping through the portal.

**Okay so not as much romance as I would have liked but hey, crack couples are usually hard couples to write XD So anyway, I hope you enjoyed and please review!**


	4. Logan X Ravonna

**Chapter 4! Last chapter! Well, If I do Legion 22's request ;) IDK, when or if I'm going to be able to do that. I'm pretty tied up in terms of fanfiction and real life. So, if you're wondering what the heck this chapter is well let me clear it up for you. Ravonna is the former wife of Kang (he's dead in this story) and you've probably guessed that Logan is Wolverine seen in the one Captain America micro episode. Now, if you're wondering, HOW THE - DOES THAT WORK? My answer to you is...'thats the point'. These are crack pairings. I've figured that there are about five levels of relationships. 1. Canon 2. Basis but not Canon 3. Not Basis 4. Never Met and Unlikely, and finally 5. which is WTF. To me, anything that falls under category 5 can be considered a crack pairing. As in, no way, no how, forget it XD So, with that said, I hope you enjoy this WTF story!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avengers Earths Mightiest Heroes!**

"You're not going out there Darlin," Logan half begged half growled holding onto her arm from where they lay on a makeshift bed inside a cave high in Wakanda which overlooked the capital. The large city was currently is complete chaos as war raged across the small nation and the rest of the world.

Ten years ago, Kang the Conqueror had broken out of the negative zone and the Avengers had attempted to stop him. The ensuing battle soon turned into another full scale war and the timeline had nearly been blown apart. Kangs overuse of time manipulation finally caught up with him and unforseen paradoxes suddenly caused ruptures in time and space. People from the future and those long dead had suddenly found themselves in the 21st century. Aliens and monsters appeared while entire countries and civilizations suddenly dissapeared. War broke out everywhere and the world descended into chaos.

From the yeah 1942, a soldier named Jimmy Logan had been thrown into the future. He had joined with a small team of heroes that had attempted to repair the timeline by going to the Baxter Building. One of the main sources of the timeline disturbance. They were supposed to destroy the building. To make a long story short, they had failed and the building had been absorbed by the time stream. However, Logan was able to free a woman he had found placed under suspended animation. That woman's name was Rovanna. Upon thawing her out the two had set off to simply try and survive.

"You can't go out there." he huffed again.

"I'm sorry Logan," Rovanna replied looking sorrowfully at him while slinging a futuristic looking gun over her shoulder. "I have to go help. They need me out there."

"At least let me come with you," Logan grunted "I'll be fully healed in a minute." he coughed attempting to stand.

"No!" Rovanna shouted rushing to his side and gently laying him back down on the bed, or at least trying to. "That last attack took to much out of you, you're in no condition to fight now."

"I don't think you heard me," Logan said with a grunt continuing to get up. "You're not going out there alone. It's to dangerous."

"Logan..." Rovanna sighed.

"You're gonna need me," Logan continued as Rovanna futiely tried to keep him down.

"Logan..." Rovanna said with stress in her voice.

"You really don't expect me to just sit back and watch..." Suddenly, Logan was cut off as Rovanna took his head and tightly pressed her lips against his. Logan's eyes went wide as he felt his knees buckle out from under him. All this time, they had been friends, just people that knew each other under the most unlikely of circumstances. They had travelled together but somehow, for some odd reason, those feelings of friendship had blossomed into love. Logan closed his eyes as Rovanna kept her lips tightly pressed up against his and a small sigh escaped her lips as Logan finally fell back onto the bed.

"Now," Rovanna said eyeing him with a smirk. "Stay put."

"Just come back in one piece...darlin." Logan finished with a smile.

**And I am out! :D Thanks for reading!**


End file.
